Not As Innocent As Before
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: A Relena runaway fic. It will soon be HY+RP. Please let me know if you want me to continue.
1. Ch.00- *The Escape*

Disclaimer: Gundam wing = Owned by people that are not me!

~*~

Relena couldn't take it anymore. She was going to runaway. 'No one will stop me..' She thought as she looked at the endless piles of paperwork on her desk. 'People take me for granted. I can't do all of this! I am only 18 years old!' Her mind screamed. "Hmm…I think I'll go to L1.." She thought out loud.

"For what?" Lucrezia Noin asked from infront of Relena's desk. Relena was so deep in thought that she hadn't even acknowledged Noin's presence. "Oh..I was thinking about doing some shopping on L1 that's all." Relena lied. "Oh…when would you like to leave? You know that there is another conference in two days don't you?" Lucrezia asked. "Oh yes…I knew about the conference.." She said. 'That is why I am leaving' She said in her head. "And I'll leave tomorrow. That is if it is possible.." Relena said innocently. Noin nodded, "I'll see what I can do." With that Noin was out of the room. 

Relena stood up from her desk and stretched. "Well…I better get to packing.." She thought and stepped out of her office.

~*~

Heero stretched then shut off his laptop. He could hear Duo cheering from the living room. Heero stood from his desk and started walking towards the living room. "We will we will rock you!" Duo chanted while stomping around the living room. "Oi Heero!" He called after seeing Heero sit on the couch. As like an atomatic reflex, Duo dived onto the couch and grabbed for the remote. But it was too late, Heero had it. "Aww..man not the stupid news again!" Duo whined. "Shut up baka." Heero growled. Instantly Duo shut up. 

Heero stared in awe at the screen. There standing on the podium was the one woman that helped him regain his humanity. "Relena.." He sighed. Duo giggled like a giddy little school girl and stood up. "Heero and Relena sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Duo sang but stopped when he heard the sound of a safety lock on a gun being taken off. "Oi, Heero ol' buddy I didn't mean it!" Duo said nervously then ran off. 

"Baka.." Heero muttered under his breath.

~*~

__

The next morning…

Relena sighed and stepped out of her limo. Today was the first day of her new life. She watched as Pagan hurried to the trunk and took out Relena's luggage. Pagan quickly gave the luggage to one of the flight attendants. "Miss. Relena your luggage is one the plane." Pagan said. Relena gave him a hug. "I'll miss you Pagan." She said ever so sweetly. "I'll miss you too, but you will only be gone for 2 days." He said a bit confused about her behavior. "Yes..but it will seem like forever." With that she walked up the steps to the palne. Once she reached the top of the stairs she turned and bid the world a farewell. With that done she entered the plane and never looked back.

~*~

__

One week later….

'Beep…Beep' The beeping of Heero's laptop awoke Heero from his peaceful dreams of Relena. "Hmm..i have mail.." He said softly and stifled a yawn. He clicked on the blinking 'You have mail!' sign and read the message with slight amusement. 

"Mission accepted." He said and turned off his laptop.

__

To Be Continued…(I hope, it all depends on you)

~*~

Hey…If you would like me to continue this story then please write it in your review. Comments are appreciated! 

Luv ya'll ,

Relena-Sama

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! ^_^


	2. Ch.01-*Memories*

Disclaimer: As most of you know this but...Sadly I don't own Gundam Wing * sigh*.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAA! I'M BAAAAACK!!! Okay..ummm.. this part of the story will take place a month after the prologue.

~*~

__

a university somewhere on a new colony 'x1882'

"Lina wait up!" A girl with short red hair called. The girl ran through the dormitory hallway. "Lina!"

She cried and bumped into someone, which caused her to drop her books and fall on her butt. "Oh..sorry.."

She said and looked up at the person she had ran into. Brown eyes met with cold prussian blue eyes.

"Hey..I haven't seen you around campus before. Are you new?" She asked the person as she collected her

belongings. "Hmph.." The man with prussian blue eyes and unruley brown hair said and walked off.

"Attitude.." The red headed girl mumbled to herself and ran towards her dorm to find her roomate.

~*~

A girl with dirty blonde shoulder length hair concentrated on her science homework. A

girl's shouts followed by a slamming door snapped her out of her train of thought. "Lina! I found your paper. So you don't have to re-do it." The girl with short red hair said excitedly and handed Lina a ripped piece of paper. "What happened to it, Nikki?" Lina asked. "Oh...I crashed into some guy in the hallway. Iguess it got ripped. The guy had a huge attitude problem. But all in all he was pretty cute...in a mysterious

kind of way?" Nikki said. "Oh really?" Lina asked. "Oh yeah, He had the coldest prussian blue eyes and

his brown hair was a mess but he had a great body." Nikki went on and on.

Lina's heart skipped a beat. 'It just couldn't be....' "Hey..Lina, you okay?" Nikki asked, noting that Lina had gone pale. "Yeah...I'm fine.." Lina said and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." Lina announced after she grabbed her coat and opened the door. 'Lina, what's wrong with you?' Nikki thought after she watched Lina walk out of the room.

~*~

'It just can't be him..' Lina thought. " He wouldn't come here to bring me back would he?" She thought out loud. Lina shook her head and walked to her favorite spot on the campus. It was a small area with a large weeping willow surrounded with little daisies. She sighed as she leaned back against the trunk of the weeping willow. 'Oh Heero......' Lina thought as she drifted off into a light slumber.

~*~

'It's getting late...I better go find Lina..' Nikki thought and opened the door. She ran down the dormitory hall and stopped when she spotted Lina walking towards her. "Where you been girl?" Nikki asked Lina. "Oh..i was just out." Lina replied. "Oh...well aren't you going to try out for The dance squad? The try-outs are in ten minutes." Nikki said excitedly. "Crap!" Lina exclaimed and raced towards her and Nikki's Dorm.

~*~

A young man walked into the bleachers that were surrounding the gym floor. 'Relena..you better be here..' The man thought as he watched various girls skate onto the ice.

~*~

The coach Mrs. Bell had the 90 girls that tried out do various moves. Then she taught them a small routine and had them perform it after a few practices. Lina really didn't think that she was going to make it.

When the tryouts were over Lina was a little too tense. "Don't worry you will make it." Nikki reassured her best friend. "Yea..i hope so." Lina replied.

"Okay...as you know I was only allowed to pick five people for the team." The coach said. "Okay then...The people who made it are, Kari Rogers, Carina Strudburry, Lina Heartcroft, Mika sanders, and Ami Duffie." He announced.

"I made it!" Lina squeeked excitedly. "Lina can I speak with you?" The coach asked Lina. Lina nodded and followed the coach out to the hallway. "Lina…you made it…But to stay on the team I will have to have you keep your weight below 110 lb." The coach explained. "Right now you weigh about 125..so I would advise you to go on a diet. If you are over 110 in 2 weeks I will have to kick you off." Lina was shocked but she really wanted to be on the squad. "Okay coach." She said and offered a fake smile.

~*~

Nikki walked into her dorm room with a pizza. "Lina…I got some pizza." She said and smiled at her friend. Lina was so hungery that she forgot what the couch had told her. Nikki handed Lina a piece of pepperoni pizza. "Dig in 'gurlfriend'." She said with a smile. Lina went pale. "Lina are you okay?" Nikki asked. Lina was totally zoned out.

* Flashback *

A girl with honey-blonde hair sat in her garden talking to her friend. "Hilde……I want out of this place…" The girl with honey-blonde hair said sadly. "Lena…don't be sad. You are rich, people respect you, I would give anything to live your life….except for all that politician crap." Hilde said reassuringly. "That's the thing… My job is ruining my life. It is too stressful....plus there is also…nevermind." Relena sighed. "It's Heero right?" Hilde asked. Relena only nodded. "Well it's lunch. I bet Duo is starving so ill leave you to yourself. Cheer up 'gurlfriend'" Hilde said and walked away.

'I guess I will have to run away again.' She remembered when she ran away to L2. She only stayed for a week. The preventurs came and took her back. 'Damn you Milliardo' she thought angered.

* End Flashback *

Nikki reminded Lina so much of Hilde. Lina wanted to tell Nikki the truth so badly. 'yeah, what would I say? "Oh Nikki I forgot to tell you I am really Relena Peacecraft of the Cinq(Sank) Kingdom" That is lame' Nikki snapped Relena out of her train of thought.

"Lina? Aren't ya gonna eat?" Nikki asked. "Huh? Oh yea.." Lina said softly and ate her pizza.

~*~

A young man with cold prussian blue eyes walked into his dorm and laid on his bed. "Relena…please come back to earth with me. The world needs you."

'You need her too. Just admit it, Heero.' The voice in the back of his mind nagged on him.

Heero just blocked out the voice and went to sleep with one last thought on his mind.

'I don't need her…do I?'

To be continued…..

Well how do you like it so far? I am hoping that it will get better in later chapters. Thanx for reading and please review ^_~. Sorry it took forever to get out.


	3. Ch.02 *A New Meeting*

Disclaimer: I own nothing…ya hear? N-O-T-H-I-N-G-!

A/n: Beware it is short!

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Nikki woke up to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock. "Man…just when it was getting good." She mumbled as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She smacked her alarm clock and it immediately shut up. "huh?" She thought she could hear the quiet sound of someone vomiting. 'Oh…I bet Lina has the flu again.' She thought as she got out of her bed and slowly made her way towards the bathroom. "Lina, you okay?" Nikki asked softly after she quietly knocked on the door a couple of times. Nikki heard the sound of a toilet flushing and a healthy looking Relena opened the door. "Oh..I'm fine Nikki." She said sweetly behind her fake smile. Nikki felt Relena's forehead. "Gurl, you just got sick and know you are telling me you are okay…..Maybe your like starting that metaphase crap or somthin'." Nikki said a bit confused. Relena laughed. "Umm..Nikki I am only 18….and umm that isn't a symptom anyway." Nikki gave Relena a confused look. Relena blushed a bit. " I did a little bit of research on the topic…heh.." Relena said, then cleared her throat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena and Nikki walked through the halls of their college. "Are you sure you aren't sick." Nikki asked Relena. "Yes Nikki, for the thousandth time, yes. Like I said, I had a nasty dream with David in it. And I had the sudden urge to hurl." Relena said and they both laughed. David was the most popular guy in the college. He was perfect at all of the sports, and for some reason he only had eyes for Relena. "You should go out with him. He is so cute! Any girl would die to be his girlfriend." Nikki said dreamily. "Then let them die." Relena said and then covered her mouth. 'A pacifist shouldn't say such things.' She thought to herself. 'But I am no longer Relena Dorlain/ Peacecraft…' She pushed all of her thoughts aside and continued, "Besides, he isn't my type." "Oh yeah I forgot. You only like the mysterious type. Like that guy Heero." Nikki said sarcastically.

Relena's heart stopped. 'She knows about Heero….but how?' "Yo, Lina you okay?" Nikki asked and nudged Relena. "Huh?" Relena responded and snapped back into reality. "I said that you always talk in your sleep. Every night it's the same. 'Heero..oh Heero…come back and kill-'" Nikki was cut off by Relena's hand covering her mouth. "mmphmmph hmphm" Nikki mumbled under Relena's hand. "Shhh.." Relena whispered and turned away to hide her blushing face. "We better book it or we will be late." Relena said and hurried down the hall. "Lina wait!" Nikki called and hurried after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Great….. another pop quiz…' Relena thought boredly as she sat in her career class. She focused on her paper then her head snapped up as she heard the other girls making cat calls. Relena shifted her attention from the girls to the doorway and there he stood. Relena began to gasp for air. "Relena are you okay?" The girl next to her asked. Relena could only nod. "Class I would like you to meet a new student." The teacher said. "Why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher then gave the young man the spotlight. "My name is Odin Lowe Jr. It is a pleasure." Heero said in his usually monotone voice. Relena heard the other girls sigh dreamily. 'This can't be happening!!!!!' Her mind screamed. Heero then walked over to Relena's desk and pulled out a gun. "Omae wo koruso." He said and started shaking her.

Relena woke up at the sound of the bell. "Falling asleep in class again I see Miss. Lina." Her teacher spoke up. "Yes..i am sorry ma'am it won't happen again." Relena then quickly gathered her things and hurried out the door.

On her way out she bumped into David. "Well how is my sexy little princess doing today?" He asked with a mischievous grin. 'Ewww.. how disgusting.' She thought and slipped past him. David watched Relena walk away from him. 'You will be mine Lina. If I have to kill someone to get to you then so be it.' He thought wickedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero watched Relena slip by David and he couldn't help but smile a little. 'She still is as stubborn as ever' He thought. 'I just hope I can get her home soon.' He shook his head. 'Why does it hurt so much when I am around her. I wish that it would go away. I have no time for foreign feelings now. I have to get Relena home before another war breaks out.' He shook off his thoughts and walked out of the building.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Relena walked into the girls locker room to get ready for cheerleading. As she was tying her shoelaces she heard someone throwing up. 'It must be a bug going around.' Relena thought as she walked towards the girl that was coming out of the stall fully dressed in her cheerleading outfit. "Are you ok?" Relena asked being the caring person she was. The other girl smiled. "I'm fine. Hey you are the new girl right?" The girl said. Relena nodded. "Hi my name is Kelly. I am the head cheerleader." The girl said and extended her hand. Relena smiled and shook the girls hand. "My name is Lina. It is nice to meet you." Just then the bell rang. "Well I guess it is time for us to get to the gym before we get yelled out by Mrs.Fisher the PMS avenger." Kelly said and the two girls giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

At Lunch….

"Hey Lina why don't you come sit with us!?" Kelly hollered. Relena looked around for nikki but she couldn't see her. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt.." She walked over to the other cheerleaders and sat next to kelly. Kelly was eating a whole bunch of fattening food. "Whoa…how can you eat so much and stay so skinny?" Relena asked. Kelly looked at the other girls and they all giggled except for Relena. "What is so funny?" Relena asked. "Well…duh! All of us cheerleaders are bulimic." A snotty red head said. "Aren't you bulimic too?" A brunet asked. Relena laughed nervously. "Bulimic…right." Then the other girls started to talk about something else. Relena just sat quietly untill she saw Nikki. "Hey kelly can my friend Nikki sit with us?" Relena asked. The girls looked at eachother once again. "Hmmm.. NO!" they all said in the same snobby tone. Relena just sank into her chair as Nikki walked by not seeing Relena. Relena felt terrible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena slowly walked through the hall felling guilty because she ditched Nikki. She obviously wasn't paying attention because she ran into someone and dropped her books. 'Just perfect…' She thought. She knelt down and gathered her books. Relena looked up and smiled apologetically at the man she had ran into. "I'm sorry I ran into you Heero… I guess I wasn't paying attention…" She said quickly and stood up. "It's okay Relena…" The man spoke softly. Relena then realized that she called the young man 'Heero'. 'That's because he is Heero…' she thought. Relena gasped. 'Nooo…this cannot be happening….' Her mind screamed and she took off running down the hall, not wanting to see Heero anymore. 

Heero watched her run away, he also noticed that she left one of her pompoms. 'Why was I so kind towards her? And why did I let her get away? She is my first priority…I must get her home as soon as possible.' He thought quickly. "Damnit." He cursed under his breath and punched the wall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena ran into her dorm and slammed the door behind her. "Hey girl where is the fire?" Nikki asked. Relena just shook her head and she had a sudden urge to vomit. She then ran to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. Memories of when she was obsessed with Heero flooded her mind. She began to cry as she remembered the pain of war. Relena began to feel very light headed and dizzy. "Heero…please don't take me back home…" She mumbled quietly before falling into the deep depths of unconsciousness .

__

To be continued….(Soon I hope ^_^) 

A/N: Hey ya'll wassup?! Hehehe Well another chapter has been finished. It will be taking me longer to post new chapters and stories because of the whole new fanfiction.net thingy they got going on here. I Think that they should have kept it the way it was but that is only my oppinion and it really doesn't count anyway. I haven't gotten many reviews lately………Actually I have gotten none….L So Review! Pwetty please with a cherwy on top? *Gives readers the sad Quatre look* 


	4. Ch.03 *Betrayal,fire, and lab coats*

Disclaimer: *Sigh * okay…

Disclaimer: *Sigh * okay….My daddy said that he would buy me a pony but he never did…..He also said that he would make me the proud owner of Gundam Wing. But if I never got the pony then I will probably never get to own Gundam Wing *sob *…..

A/N: Wazzup my homies? Well I actually got some reviews…..YAY!! heheheh….I am going to try to write as much as I can. I have a big project that is going to be due soon so I wont be able to post a lot of parts for a while. Well just read and enjoy ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~*~

Relena wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she stared into the toilet bowl. Relena had been undergoing the same procedure for the past couple weeks. Every day it was the same old thing. Eat then throw it up. Eat then throw it up. She was now fully used to the routine. She flushed the toilet and stood up. She looked at her pale complexion in the mirror. She had major baggage under her eyes. "The living dead…." She mumbled to herself as she turned on the faucet. She splashed the cool water onto her face. 

~*~

Nikki shook her head as she heard Lina flush the toilet. She jumped somewhat as Lina tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey…well I better get to my classes before I get into a lot of trouble." She smiled and walked off. "Hey are we going to go to the club tonight?" Nikki asked. Lina stopped and turned around with an apollogetic smile on her face. "Oh…I'm sorry I totally forgot…anyway I can't go because the whole squad is going out tonight…." Lina turned and left the dorm room. "Maybe you should forget about me living here…" Nikki mumbled under her breath and threw a cd against the now closed door. 

~*~ 

"Why did I just ditch Nikki?" That is so unlike me…" Relena whispered sadly to herself. "Hey gurlfriend!" Kelly called out as she ran to catch up with Lina. "So….David really wants you to be his date tonight….just say yes. It will only be this one date. Please?" Kelly begged Lina. "Fine just this once" Relena responded. "Really?" Kelly said happily. Relena only nodded. Kelly ran off cheering down the hall as the bell rang. ' One date wont hurt….' Relena thought to herself as she ran to her first class. 

~*~

Relena sat in the desk which was right next to Nikki. "Hey Nikki!" Relena said happily. "Don't talk to me." Nikki said and moved to another desk. Relena sighed. Just then Heero walked in unnoticed by Relena. He sat towards the back of the room. "Hello class, and once again welcome to advanced science." Mrs. Buttersworth said as she approached her desk. "Today I will assign you your lab partners and you will be able to start your chemical labs." Mrs. B called out various names and Relena was the only one left. "Lina Heartcroft, I would like you to work with the new student Brandon Norcross" Mrs. B said softly. Relena nodded and stood up. Brandon tapped her on the shoulder. Relena turned around and met the same prussian blue eyes that haunted her dreams. Relena's eyes widened. "I'm Brandon Norcross. It's a pleasure to meet you….Relena…" He whispered softly. Relena found herself blushing. And that was something she hadn't done in a long time. Brandon (or should I say Heero) Extended his hand. Relena smiled and shook his hand "I'm Lina Heartcroft." 

~*~

David watched Lina from across the room after Mrs. B left the room. He tapped his cousin Kelly on the shoulder. "Hey Kelly, I thought you said that Lina was going to be my date for tonight." Kelly turned and looked at David. David pointed at Lina and the new kid. "Oh.. I see…" Kelly said as she spotted Lina. 'It looks like those two are about to get freaky right here and now..' Kelly thought and giggled. "It's not funny Kel." David said and punched his cousin. "Ow that hurt!" Kelly yelped and pushed David. David fell back against the burner (That was turned on ^_^) and his lab coat caught on fire. "Help I'm on fire!!" David screamed in a girlish tone. 

~*~ 

Relena heard David's cry for help and she was stunned to see him running across the room with a small flame creeping up his back. Brandon quickly went to David and poured a bucket of water on his back and that immediately put out the flame. Mrs. B ran into the class room and saw David gasping for air. Kelly grabbed the empty bucket from Brandon and gave Mrs. B and innocent look. An evil grin spread across David's face as Mrs. B asked him what had happened. David straightened up and began to speak. "Yeah… the new kid here pushed me up against the burner and my back caught on fire. But luckily my cousin was here and she put the fire out." David pointed to Kelly who was holding the empty bucket. " Is this true Kelly?" Mrs. B asked. Kelly nodded. "Brandon I would like to speak to you outside of class." Mrs. B implied after the bell rang. Relena was about to protest until Kelly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the class and towards the gym. 

~*~

A very stoked Relena walked through the dormitory hall. 'What am I gonna wear?' She thought to herself. She opened the door to her dorm and walked in. She walked into her room and opened her closet door. 'Hmmm…nothing..Maybe Nikki will have something' She thought as she walked towards Nikki's closet and opened it. "Perfect…" She said as a small smile crossed her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay peeps….this is another finished chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long ::Bangs head against table:: stupid me stupid me!! ::stops banging head and rubs forehead:: Okay…does that make you guys feel better? o.O well…I will have the next ch. Out soon I hope. I have a serious case of writers block. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. See ya laterz!

~* Relena-sama*~


	5. Ch.04 *The club (Part A)*

nai4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gundam But I DON'T. please don't rub it in….

Okay….well… I still haven't gotten my 10 reviews from 'And they called her 'Wolf'' yet. I'm waiting!!!

~*~

Relena entered the club and music filled her senses. "It's a little loud!!" Relena yelled to David who was leading her with his hand on the small of her back. 'I wish he would back off.' Relena thought with a fake smile on her face. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering onto Heero. He was so kind to her. Why?…if only she knew the answer.

David escorted Relena to the small booth they were to sit at as they waited for Kelly and her date to arrive. "Wanna dance while we wait?" David asked with a bit of lust in her eyes. "Ummm..No..that's okay…" She replied. David placed his hand on her leg and her body immediately tensed. "Ya know what?…I'm gonna get a drink." Relena said as she got up. "Why don't we just ask one of the waitresses?" David asked and pulled her back down. "I need the exercise." She stated as she pulled out of his grasp and walked over to the bar. 

"One lemonade please." Relena stated. She came to the conclusion that she was too young to drink After all she was only 18. "Shake it baby!!" she heard a young drunk man call. "Get your hands off me!!" A familiar voice shouted. Relena looked around for the speaker. 'I know who it is but I just can't place it right now.' She thought. Finally she spotted the speaker. 

A young woman about Relena's age with long platinum blonde hair was dancing in one of the cages while young men grabbed at her ankles. The blonde was wearing a red short skirt that had a small slit on each side. She had a matching red halter top on that showed her mid-drift. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head.

'No way…it can't be her.. if it is her then there is something definitely different about her…' Relena thought and walked away from the bar totally forgetting about the lemonade she had just ordered. Relena walked towards the cage. "Dorothy?!" Relena cried out and the girl in the cage stopped dancing and glanced at Relena. The girl's eyes widened. 'Oh shit!' The girl thought. "Relena is that you?" She asked being embarrassed that the former Queen of the world had found out that she worked in a club. "Dorothy it is you!!" Relena cried. 'She finally plucked those damn eyebrows of hers.' Relena thought finally figuring out what was different about Dorothy.

The song that had currently been playing slowly came to an end. Dorothy looked at Relena and noticed how much she changed. Relena's hair was a bit darker and she was tanner than before. 'No more formal attire Miss. Relena….' Dorothy thought as she saw what Relena was wearing. She was wearing a short black skirt and a pink halter top that showed her mid-drift. 'She sure has changed.' Dorothy thought

Dorothy got out of the cage she was dancing in and headed towards the bar with Relena. "What are you doing here??" Dorothy asked. "Well….I kinda ran away…I made sure no one could find me. I changed my appearance and my name." Dorothy looked at Relena's eyes and noticed they were now green. And her hair was dirty blonde instead of sandy blonde. "What are you doing here?" Relena asked. "Oh….well…after the wars..i needed to change. Quatre was making me get really soft so I decided to run away also…" Dorothy said looking a bit sad. "Oh…" Was Relena's only reply. "Lina!!!" Came a voice from the door. Relena and Dorothy eye's both got wide. "Kelly?!" Relena cried at the young half drunk girl. Dorothy gasped at who was at Kelly's side. 'Quatre??' She thought.

***********

Sorry it took so long to get out (It's too short -_- Sowwy…)…..I just got out of school (yay!!) So now I will be able to write more often. I am going on vacation soon so it might be a while before I post again. But I will try to get more posted before July 3rd (That's when I'm leaving) Ya…..well I might not continue 'And the called her wolf' Because I haven't gotten enough reviews….If you read my story titled 'My little sister' I am working on a sequel that will be 1xR. So yea….well I better get writing on my other stories so buh bye!!!

~*Relena-Sama*~


End file.
